The Crest of Balance
by Charred Mouse
Summary: This story may or may not be good. You decide. It's my first.
1. The Cloaked One

Disclaimer: Like a little burnt up mouse like me owns Digimon. HA!  
  
The Crest of Balance  
  
Prologue: The Cloaked One  
  
Twelve years ago...  
  
A creature in a white doctor's coat entered the room and stopped in front of a middle aged man.  
  
"Sir, I wish to congratulate you, and to convey my most sincere apology," the creature said.  
  
"What happened?" the man asked.  
  
"I wish to congratulate you because you are now the father of twin boys, but I must convey my sorrow, because your... significant other was deleted... the stress was too much, I'm sorry," the creature said solemnly.  
  
The man sat down as another creature, this one in a nurses dress, entered and handed him two baby boys. The two creatures left the house as a large bipedal lion entered.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" the lion asked.  
  
"I've lost the love of my life, but she left me these two miracles," the old man told him.  
  
"It'll be okay, remember we digimon don't really die," the lion said comfortingly.  
  
"Thank you friend," the man said.  
  
"It's late you should get some sleep. I'll stay the night in case you need me," the lion offered.  
  
"Yes sleep sounds good, you're welcome to stay as long as you want," the man told his friend before getting up to put the babies in the nursery that had been built for them. Once the babies were situated he went to his own room and crawled into his bed.  
  
The man awoke to the sound of his children crying. As he entered the nursery he smelled the reason why. He picked up one and placed him on the changing table. As he removed the wrapping the nurse creature had put on the child, he saw a birthmark on the child's left thigh and gasped. He turned to pick his other son up and place him on the next to the first and removed the wrapping. His face turned white when he saw the mirror image of the first child's birth mark on the second child's right thigh.  
  
"LEOMON! Come here quickly!" the man shouted.  
  
"What's the matter Gennai?" the lion asked as he entered the nursery.  
  
"I've lost all three of them," the Gennai said as tears slid down his face.  
  
"You don't mean..." Leomon started, but couldn't finish.  
  
"Yes, they are the Digidestined of Balance. One good the other evil to the core," Gennai said sadly.  
  
"But they aren't even fully human," Leomon protested.  
  
"It doesn't matter. We must send them through a portal to Earth as soon as possible," Gennai stated, giving his children a look of sorrow.  
  
  
Four years later...  
  
The small child wandered the streets. He was alone, his goody-goody brother didn't have the guts to come with him. His brother had probably told the administrator that he had left the orphanage. As the boy was about to head back there was a flash of light and a loud screech. He looked up to see a huge bird fly past. His eyes were locked on the giant.  
As it landed a fireball from the other side of the street hit it square on the head. The bird laughed and fired a crackling bolt of energy at the source of the fireball.  
  
When the smoke cleared he saw a huge red dinosaur. The dinosaur stood and lauched a stream of blue fire at the bird. The bird stumbled under the blow and feathers went everywhere. The two monsters grappled and the dinosaur was thrown down. The bird rushed the dinosaur while it was down but again they grappled, and again the dinosaur was thrown down. This time the bird fired off another bolt of energy and the dinosaur was out. The bird began to advance so it could finish off the dinosaur. Just as it was getting into an attack position an ear piercing whistle was sounded, causing the bird to stop in surprise. When the whistle ended the dinosaur opened it's eye's and stood. It inhaled and fired a stream of blue fire. The fire was so intense that it consumed both the bird and the dinosaur.  
  
"That was amazing," the boy said to himself, "No one's gonna believe this... At least not without proof." The boy picked up two feathers and headed back to the orphenage. His twin brother was going to be so jealous.  
  
  
Four years later...  
  
The young child walked calmly up the stone stairway. He missed his brother already. Today the orphanage went to summer camp. Unfortunately his brother had come down with the flu the day before they left. So he wasn't able to come. As the child reached the top of the stairs he saw a group of seven kids standing by the lake. He was about to say hello, but a rift opened in the sky and seven objects shot down to the Earth. Each object had landed in front of a kid and started floating up. Before the objects got too high the kids grabbed them and were pulled into the rift. As the last kid entered the rift another object fell towards the ground, unfortunately this one was headed straight at the boy. The child put his hands up as if to catch the object, even though he knew it was futile. The object stopped it's descent a mere foot above the boy and lowered gently into his hands.   
  
There was an uncomfortable stretching sensation as he was pulled toward the rift, then came a sickening sensation as he moved at impossible speeds once he was inside. As he came out the other end of the rift it snapped shut and he was falling, fast. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He flung his arms out in front of him, as if they could break his fall, and the object he had caught started to glow and a sphere of energy appeared around him and carried him safely to the ground.  
  
A few of the kids he had seen were scattered around the clearing he had landed in. Just as he knelt down to try to wake up a boy with really messy hair, he heard a voice call him.  
  
"Douglas..." the voice called, "Douglas, come here."  
  
"Who's there?" The child asked.  
  
"I'm your friend, I've been waiting for you," the voice called from the shadows, "I want to show you the destiny that awaits you."  
  
"Destiny? What do you mean?" Douglas asked curiously.  
  
"You are supposed to bring peace and balance to this world and every other," the voice told him.  
  
"Why me?" Douglas questioned.  
  
"You were Chosen Douglas," the voice told him.  
  
"Why me?" Douglas asked again.  
  
"It's fate, Douglas, it's Digi-destiny!" the voice cried joyfully.  
  
"I don't know how to bring peace to a world," Douglas told the voice.  
  
"I'll be with you every step of the way Douglas, I'll help you!" the voice called enthusiastically.  
  
"Alright... But who are you anyway? And where are you?" Douglas asked.  
  
"I'm right here," the voice said. Douglas jumped in surprise as a small weight settled onto his shoulders.  
  
Douglas grabbed at the weight and held the creature in front of him. It was shaped like a ball. It had bright eyes. The top half of each eye was blue, while the bottom halves were green. The creatures skin was soft like silk, it had a slightly blue tinge to it. There were silver-green slashes of color at random spaces of it's spherical body. Abruptly it jumped out of Douglas' hands and started bouncing around him.  
  
"I like your name Douglas. It's fun to say. Douglas, Douglas, Douglas. Hey! I know! Let's sing!" the creature said, while bouncing around hyper-actively.  
  
"Uh, what's your name? You know my name but I don't know yours." Douglas told the ball.  
  
"That's right! I forgot to tell you my name! I'm Utamon! I'm gonna be your buddy." the ball shouted happily.  
  
"Okay Utamon, what are you?"  
  
"I'm a Digimon!"  
  
"A digimon?"  
  
"It's short for 'digital monster'." Utamon told him, calming down somewhat.  
  
"Where are we?" Douglas asked, remembering his fall from the sky.  
  
"This is the Digiworld." Utamon seemed to be getting a second wind, as he had started bouncing again. "Come on follow me!"  
  
"Wait! What about these other kids?" Douglas asked motioning towards the unconcious forms.  
  
"They're path is not for us. They will do great things for this world and your own but, you will be responsible for bringing the two worlds to balance. We need to go, their partners will be here soon." With that the ball creature was off. Douglas had no choice but to follow.  
  
Today.....  
  
It was your average school day in seventh grade. He hadn't been in a fight for over three months. He hated it. He had changed alot since his twin disappeared during summer camp. Ever since that day he felt like part of himself was missing. He still kept the feathers he had picked up, but even though he had had proof no one beleived him about the monsters. All his story had gotten him was a trip to the therapist once a month. He carried the feathers everywhere he went. After that night the feathers had shrunken to the size of normal feathers.  
  
He was a nicer person now. He didn't sneak out as much anymore. He still got into fights, that seemed to be the only time he could forget that his 'better half', as the people at the orphanage called his brother, had dissapeared. He was still punished, harshly, for fighting. He wasn't sure, but it seemed like Ms. Kanri enjoyed his punishment.  
  
Sometimes he wished he could go back and start being nice sooner. It still amazed him how much he had missed when he was younger. He hadn't cared about anything then. Now, though, he found he could care. He even had a friend or two.  
  
As he passed the main office, on his way to the next class, he saw a rather tall person wearing a cloak enter. The boy slowed down as the person entered the hall traffic and began walking in the direction the boy had just come from. Something didn't feel right about this person. So, for no obvious reason, the child decided to follow this tall, cloaked figure.  
  
Out of the blue it struck the boy why this cloaked figure seemed wrong, besides the fact that he was wearing a cloak, no one seemed to notice the person. The boy started paying closer attention, the person seemed to be looking for someone. It reached the class that the he had just come from and looked in. He decided to try to get behind the figure, but as luck would have it the bell decided to ring at that moment. In a mere split second he and the figure were alone in the hall. To make things worse at that moment the figure turned and it's gaze fell upon the boy.  
  
"Oh no! I'm late!" the girl repeated to herself for what must have been the tenth time since waking up forty five minutes ago.  
  
"I've found you." the figure said.  
  
"I guess you did." the boy answered.  
  
"Don't mock me, boy. I have powers beyond anything you've ever seen." the figure hissed.  
  
The boy was about to laugh when an unexpected punch caught him in the face, causing him to stumble back about five feet. Just as he steadied himself and prepared a counter strike he heard a familiar female voice.  
  
"Hey Donovan! What are you doing? We're late, hurry up and get to class." a dark red-haired girl ran past.  
  
"Elaine?" the boy made the mistake of taking his eyes off of the cloaked figure to watch one of his two friends run past. He paid for his mistake. He was thrown against the lockers by a kick from the cloaked figure.  
  
A loud crash caused Elaine to look back towards Donovan. He was trying to regain his balance by leaning against the lockers, he was holding his stomach. As he regained his feet he slammed up against the lockers again, then was sent sprawling onto the ground by sme unseen force. Elaine hurried to her friend and knelt beside him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Elaine asked, offering him a hand up.  
  
"Can't you see him?" Donovan asked her.  
  
"Who?" she asked in confusion.  
  
"The man in the cloak. He's right th..." as he turned to point he stopped speaking and grabbed at his throat as his face turned slightly red.  
  
Elaine figured this was one of his stupid jokes. That is, until the boy was slowly lifted to a standing position. She stood to look Donovan in the eyes, but he was to tall. Wait, she was at the least two inches taller than he was. Elaine looked at the ground and realised her friends feet weren't touching the floor anymore.   
  
She came to the obvious conclusion. She was dreaming, or something she couldn't see was holding one of her friends by the throat. Wether or not this was a dream she didn't like seeing her friends hurt so she took a swing at the place she thought the invisible thing might be. She felt her hand connect with something and Donovan fell to the floor, gasping for air. Before she could kneel down to check on him a terrible pain exploded on her face and the world seemed to spin. When it stopped she realized she was a good twenty feet from where she had been.  
  
Donovan watched as the cloaked figure threw a devestating punch at Elaine, sending her sliding down the hall way. He was on his feet so fast it was as if he had never been laying on his back at all. He pulled back his fist and launched it into the cloaked form that had just attacked his friend. This time it was the cloaked figure who was thrown into the lockers. Before the figure could recover, Donovan was upon him. With a strength and ferocity that could not be matched by anyone neither he nor Elaine knew.  
  
If not for the fact that his friend had been hurt Donovan would have been having the time of his life. The only time he truly felt alive was when he was fighting. He would have felt the exhileration of knowing he might not win. Donovan had only felt that excitement once. Taichi Kamiya, the only person ever to best him in a fight. But all the excitement and exhileration was blocked out by one of the most powerful and wild forces a human can tap into... Rage.  
  
In an instant he went from offensive to defensive as the figure pushed him away and pulled a club from the folds of the cloak. Donovan backed away so he could act on this turn of events. The figure swung, but Donovan ducked the blow and came up behind the figure. He grabbed the cloak and heaved with all of his strength. Unfortunately the figure managed to shed the cloak at the same moment Donovan pulled.  
  
The 7th grader was unprepared for what he saw. He had been expecting a man, instead he found a monster. The creature had green skin, white hair, and a grotesquely large mouth that seemed to be incapable of closing.  
  
"What are you? Why did you attack us?" Donovan demanded.  
  
"Call me Ogremon, I was sent to bring you back. I attacked you 'cause I was bored, the girl just got in the way." The creature explained.  
  
"Bring me where?" Donovan demanded, ignoring Elaine.  
  
"To meet the Master." Ogremon told him, also ignoring Elaine.  
  
"Let's go meet this master of yours," Donovan said.  
  
"Come with me," Ogremon gestured them to follow as he turned and strode away.  
  
"HEY! Where are you going!?!" Elaine shouted and followed Donovan's retreating form.  
  
"The master's in here?" Donovan asked when they stopped in the computer lab.  
  
"No, this is just where the portal is," Ogremon explained.  
  
"Then hurry up and open it," Donovan demanded.  
  
"Open what?," Elaine asked.  
  
Ogremon walked to a computer and pushed a few buttons. A bright flash forced the two humans to sheild their eyes. When they opened them they were in a forest clearing.  
  
"Your on your own now," Ogremon told them.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to take us to the 'master'," Donovan said calmly. He wasn't to shaken about the whole going-through-a-portal thing. It felt natural, like he belonged here.  
  
"I was just supposed to bring you to the Digital World. Besides I'm bored, I wonder what Leomon's doing." Ogremon said as he disappeared into the trees.  
  
Donovan looked over to Elaine to find her whispering 'it's all a dream' over and over again to herself. He also noticed she was wearing different clothes. Looking down he realized that he was too. He sat down on the ground to think. He probably should have just killed Ogremon.  
  
  
.........................................................................  
  
You like it? No? Then tell me why not. Review please 


	2. The Dark Warrior

This starts two weeks after the prologue.  
  
The Dark Warrior  
  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful day in the digiworld, and being a rainy saturday in the real world, the new digidestined decided to have lunch there. As they were walking they heard a rustle in the bushes. The kids stopped and watched as a blue and black blur leapt from the bushes and attacked Davis.  
  
"Oh thank God! There are other humans here!" the blur, who had turned into a girl with a black shirt and blue pants, cried out from her position with her arms around Davis' legs and her head buried against his torso. A Tapirmon exited the bushes right behind her and brushed against her side in a comforting gesture. The contact seemed to bring the girl out of her hysteria and she jumped away from Davis with a stammered apology.  
  
"I'm sorry but I was just so scared. You've gotta help us! He's chasing us!" the girl cried.  
  
As the digidestined were about to ask who was chasing her a boy jumped from the bushes. The digimon readied for attack. They almost launched their attacks when the boy rushed over to the teary-eyed girl and put his hands on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay, Elaine?" the boy asked, he had dark hair, blue eyes, a dark blue coat that coverd his hips, a black shirt, and black jeans. He wasn't too tall. The top of his head only reached to Yolei's nose. He gave off the feeling that he might go feral at any moment like a cornered wildcat.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay Donovan. Are you hurt? What happened to that digimon?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I'm okay but I lost track of the moron while I was running. Last I saw he was in a tree." the boy answered.  
  
"I'm right here! Mega Bone Stick!" The shout came somewhere in the treetops as did the bone that struck the ground where Donovan and Elaine would have been standing had Donovan not thrown them both out of the way.  
  
A yellow digimon descended from the trees and snatched the bone from the air as it returned to him. He landed softly on his feet and began toward the two children on the ground. Donovan pulled himself to his feet drawing Elaine up with him. They were about to run but there wasn't enough time Apemon was almost right on top of them. This is when Tapirmon took to action.  
  
"Tapirmon Digivolve to....." the digimon began but was cut off by a brutal smash to the face with Apemon's bone club. Seeing there was no alternative, and that the other digimon couldn't attack for fear they might miss their target and hit one of them, he pushed Elaine into a run towards the digidestined as hard as he could and launched himself at his enemy. The yellow digimon acted as if this were expected and threw a punch at the boy, who ducked under the attack and lashed out with his own fists.  
  
The Apemon apparently had not expected this and grabbed his stomach leaving his head open to attack. Not wasting the opportunity Donovan leapt up and lashed out with his feet. There was a gratifying thud as the digimon slammed into the dirt. In seconds the dark boy was upon him, viciosly attacking every part of the digimon's body.  
  
The Apemon recovered quikly and with a sudden movement flung Donovan away. Now that the boy was away the digidestined digimon attacked. They weren't trying to delete the Apemon just make it run or destroy whatever was controlling it. It laughed as it advanced knowing the digimon were not using their full power. The attacks ceased as the digimon picked up the stunned boy from the ground.  
  
"Why didn't the attacks destroy what was controling him?" Yolie asked with a puzzled expression.  
  
"I'm not being controlled. I just need to kill this boy, then I can live in peace! Haha!" Apemon answered back.  
  
Having been looking towards the digidestined he was caught unaware as the now lucid Donovan lashed out with both legs causing Apemon's neck to snap and roll back. Donovan fell roughly to the ground as Apemon was deleted from out from under him. As soon as Apemon had been completely deleted a bruise formed over the boys eye. Donovan turned to Elaine as she walked to him.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine. What about you?" Elaine replied.  
  
"He was only a Champion. Barely worth the effort," Donovan told her.  
  
"Is that why your the one who yelled 'run' when he came into the clearing?" she asked with a mischievious smile.  
  
"No, I just wanted you to get away." Donovan said sticking his tongue out.  
  
"Yeah right. You were afraid the big bad monkey was gonna get you. Ha!" She teased.  
  
The two children's arguement was cut off by a throat clearing.  
  
"In case you forgot there are other people here," Tapirmon told them.  
  
"Oh yeah! Sorry, it's just that Donovan here gets a little full of himself sometimes," Elaine said turning to the digidestined.  
  
"HEY! I do not!" the boy shouted back. This of course led to another argument.  
  
Yolie was the first to snap out of the shocked silence the digidestined had all been in since Apemon had been deleted. She anounced this fact by shouting, "SHUT UP!!" This of course snapped the rest of the children from there stupor and stopped the two kids from arguing.  
  
"Oh! Sorry. My name's Elaine and this is Donovan. Donovan say hello," The boy grunted something unintelligible. "Get over here and shake hands with these people, Donovan."  
  
"I'm not a dog you know. I don't just shake hands on command." he told her even as he was walking over to listen to introductions.  
  
The two new children shook hands with the digidestined. Elaine started pumping Ken's hand up and down when she realised who she was shaking hands with. Everything was going fine until Donovan came to Kari. As there hands connected his voice shattered the relative silence with a piercing scream. There was a silent thud as both children fell to the ground, shaking. Donovan was the first to recover.  
  
"What did you do to me?" he demanded angrily as he stalked towards Kari, who was just getting to her knees.  
  
"I didn't mean to, honest. It was an accident." She said, still shaking partly from fear and partly from the intense physical sensations that had been coursing through her body. He grabbed her shirt collar and was about to start shaking her when there came a cry of "Lighting Paw!" and he was thrown down into the dirt.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Gatomon shouted, standing in front of Kari.  
  
"She tried to kill me." Donovan said, too calmly.  
  
"Kari would never hurt anybody." TK said, reaching down to help Kari to her feet.  
  
"Then why did she hurt me?" Donovan asked. It was strange, the way he asked was so innocent. Like a child who didn't understand.   
  
"Judging from the way you both were affected I think the contact caused Kari some pain, too." Cody said, "Right Kari?"  
  
"No. It didn't hurt it was more like wave of intense warmth. Like taking a bubble bath after playing in the snow. But it wasn't just physical. It gave me a really nice feeling inside. Like that time Tai got me that stuffed kitty because I said it looked like Gatomon." Kari said thoughtfully, then she gasped, "It felt really nice." She whispered to herself.  
  
"Tai? You mean Taichi Kamiya!" Donovan Demanded.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Yes, he's my brother" Kari told him.  
  
"He's the only one who ever managed to beat me. No wonder touching you caused me pain, it must run in the family." he shouted excitedly, "It makes sense now."   
  
"How does that make sense?" Davis wondered aloud.  
  
"He's the only one to best me in a fight! The only one ever to defeat me!" Donovan said his voice taking on a somewhat maddened tone.  
  
"Hey calm down now. That was awhile ago. Remember? I'm sure your much stronger than Tai now." Elaine said in a calming voice while putting a comforting arm around Donovan's shoulders.  
  
"Stronger than Taichi?! Never. It's not possible. I could never be stronger than him." He said, calming slowly.  
  
"Hey! I know you! You're that kid at school who's always getting in trouble for fighting!" Davis exclaimed.  
  
"Probably." Elaine replied before Donovan could say anything.  
  
"Hey! I don't get into nearly as much trouble as I deserve." He retorted smiling.  
  
"We were going to have a picnic. You can join us if you want. Then, later we can all go back to our world together." Ken said.  
  
"Hey if you're both digidestined how come only one of you has a digimon and a D3?" Yolie asked suddenly.  
  
"My partner died," Donovan said, an expression of pain flashing across his face. "He died because I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't give him the energy he needed to digivolve."  
  
"What do you mean?" Cody asked.  
  
"When he tried to digivolve to help Tapirmon he couldn't and he was killed." Donovan said coldly.  
  
"Okay! That's enough of that kind of talk! We were invited on a picnic let's not be rude and make them wait." Elaine said trying, successfully, to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah let's go I'm starving!" Davis agreed heartily.  
  
"You and the rest of the digiworld!" Tapirmon and the other digimon agreed loudly. So the digidestined found a nice clearing in the forest and unloaded the food. Everything was peaceful enough, until an arguement between Veemon and Donovan broke out.  
  
"I get the last muffin!" the blue digimon shouted.  
  
"No way! You get decent food whenever you want it! It's been two weeks since I've had anything decent!" The dark boy growled back.  
  
"You said you liked the way I cooked fish!" Elaine broke in loudly.  
  
"Uh... I do like the way you cook fish. It's the fish I don't like." He informed her. After that everything calmed down until it was time to leave.  
  
"I can't believe we're going home! I'll finally be able to see my parents and all my friends again!" Elaine shouted, then began hugging everybody she could reach. Poor Patamon came out worse from the experience.  
  
"Yeah, and I'll get to see... to see... No one. It's straight back to the orphange for me. I can't wait." Donovan sighed, he really didn't have much to go back to. "Let's get this over with. Once we go we can come back right?"  
  
"Yeah. Of couse you can. As long as you have your D3." Ken told him.  
  
"Oops. I kinda smashed mine under a really big rock." Donovan said.  
  
"Why on earth would you do that?" TK asked.  
  
"I don't know. It just felt like the thing to do." He retorted.  
  
"Then you'll need someone else to bring you here." Kari informed him.  
  
"Fine. So how does this work?" He asked motioning to the TV portal they had told him and Elaine about.  
  
"Like this." Yolei said, holding up her D3. There was a stretching sensation as they were all dragged through the TV and into what appeared to be a bedroom.  



	3. Home, Sweet, Home??

  
Home, Sweet, Home??  
  
The group crashed to the floor with a thud and a yelp.  
  
"Hey! Get off me!" shouted a voice from the bottom of the pile. Everyone jumped out of the pile they had become and looked at the figure that they had landed on.  
  
"Oh, sorry Izzy." Yolei told him as she helped him up. "We didn't know you were at the computer."  
  
The Digidestined introduced Donovan and Elaine to Izzy. They shook hands, though Donovan was a little wary. Donovan and Elaine thanked the digidestined for bringing them back, actually Donovan just grunted. Elaine picked up Tapirmon, thanked them again, then she and Donovan left.  
  
"I wonder how we're going to explain our disappearance." Elaine wondered aloud as they walked.  
  
"Your parents must be worried sick." Donovan stated.  
  
"I'm hungry" Tapirmon threw in.   
  
"It's only been an hour since you ate!" Elaine exclaimed.  
  
"Armadillomon got the last sandwich." he replied defensively.  
  
They were silent until they stopped in front of Donovan's orphanage. Then he turned to Elaine. "I'll see you at school, okay?"  
  
"If my parents don't kill me." She said laughing.  
  
"Just let them try it!" Tapirmon exclaimed, thinking she was serious.  
  
Donovan smiled sadly as he walked to the door. He waved again to Elaine as she walked away. Tapirmon waved back over her shoulder, then Elaine turned and waved before jogging across the street to her apartments.  
  
He opened the door and walked in. As he turned around to close it and was grabbed by the neck roughly.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, RAT!" Ms. Karol demanded as she lifted him from the floor. She wasn't your average woman. She was HUGE! She was almost seven feet tall, and nearly four feet wide. All of it muscle. She let go and he dropped to the floor coughing.   
  
"Where were you!" She demanded again.  
  
"Somewhere." He told her, smiling insolently.  
  
"Damn you, you little bastard." She said, low and threateningly. Then she grabbed his shirt and hauled him upstairs. She threw open the door to the 'quiet' room. The sound-proof room she used to punish the children when they misbehaved. He knew this room well.  
  
"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." She said, mock sweetness dripping from her voice. She slammed the door and locked it. She returned five minutes later with her punishment of choice.   
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry It's so short, but I'm kind of low on ideas, But I won't quit. 


	4. 

  
Devimon Strikes Back  
  
  
School was over for the day. Elaine was getting the things from her locker, she hadn't seen Donovan all day. He hadn't been in second period. She had seen Kari in third, though. It was kind of funny, she had never realized that they shared a class until after they met in the digiworld.  
  
Lost in thought, she jumped when someone slammed into the locker next to her. She looked over and saw Donovan, his left eye bruised and another sickly brown splotch on his right cheek.  
  
"What happened to you?" She asked, her heart still beating fast. Only because he had scared her! That's the only reason!  
  
"Got into a fight on the way to school." He told her looking down, so she couldn't see his face.  
  
"Oh. We're supposed to meet the others in the computer room in five minutes. Come on." she said.  
  
"What others?" He asked, confused.  
  
"You know Davis, Kari, TK, Yolie. Remember them? Now come on!" She said grabbing his arm. She jumped again as he snarled.  
  
"I can walk. I don't need you to drag me." He told her. He tried to look angry but his hand clutching his left arm just above the elbow was a dead give away. He was in a lot of pain.  
  
"Okay then let's go." She knew better than to ask how badly he hurt. He had broken his leg trying to help her and no one had known for days. the only reason it had been discovered is because a first grader ran up on the playground and kicked him. He hadn't been able to hide the fact it was broken when it bent backwards at the shin.  
  
When they arrived at the computer room the digidestined kids were there with their digimon.  
  
"So, are you guys ready to go?" Davis asked jumping up from his chair.  
  
"Go where?" Elaine asked.  
  
"To the digiworld." Yolei said in a way that said it should have been obvious.  
  
"Why do you want us to come?" Donovan demanded.  
  
"Because you're digidestined too. Elaine has a digimon and D3, and from what we saw you don't need one." Kari explained.  
  
"I left Tapirmon at home. Do we have to use the computer here or can we use any computer?" Elaine said.  
  
"Any computer will work. Do you have one?" TK told her.  
  
"Yeah. One of you could come to my house with me to get Tapirmon then we can meet up in the digital world." She suggested.  
  
"I'll go with you." Kari told her.  
  
"Okay, let's go. I'll see you in the digiworld Donovan." Elaine said as she left.  
  
On her way out Kari bumped into Donovan. "Oh, I'm sorry." she told him her face blushing slightly.  
  
"Are you guys ready!" Yolei shouted.  
  
"Let's go!" was the response given by all but Donovan.  
  
There was a flash and they were standing on a Beautiful hillside. Donovan stumbled in a moment of confusion, then stood and looked down at his hands.  
  
"Whoa. That was different." he said quietly, to himself. It was odd, he felt stronger, more whole. It was as if somepart of himself had been returned. He would have contemplated it longer but something slammed into his side and he was thrown down.  
  
"We meet again. Your little rock-headed friend isn't here to save you this time. I will have your power. Then only the Seeker will stand in my way." Said a voice that TK and Donovan recognized. TK gasped in fear as he saw patamon and the other digimon swatted down.  
  
"Angemon won't help you this time, either." Devimon laughed.  
  
"YOU! You killed him! You monster!" With that shout Donovan launched himself madly at the wicked creature before him. Caught by surprise Devimon fell heavily as Donovan's fist caught him in the face.  
  
"Insolent worm! How dare you touch me. I am a God!" Devimon yelled swatting the youth away from him. Donovan hit the ground on his back and slid to a stop. He leapt up and charged at the source of his rage.  
  
"You don't quit. Fool! Allow me to show what it's like to 'Feel The Touch Of Evil'!" Devimon shouted. His hands began to absorb the light around him. Donovan stopped his charge and jumped to the side to dodge Devimon's deadly strike.  
  
As soon as his feet touched the ground he pushed off, leaping five feet into the air and came down striking Devimon with his elbow. He landed in a crouch and was about to stand when an immense pressure latched onto his throat and lifted him from the ground.  
  
Donovan struggled against Devimon's hold but it was of no use. He looked to the side to see the Digidestined kneeling over there unconscious digimon, staring at Devimon in terror. This was it. He was going to die. Donovan could already feel the void closing in.  
  
"Snake Bandages!" The pressure on Donovan's head abruptly stopped and he fell to the ground. The void receded and Donovan saw that Devimon was wrapped up in the bandages of a mummy with a rather nasty looking gun.  
  
"Good job Mummymon, but be careful, Devimon's strong for a Champion." Said a women in red standing a little ways off.  
  
"I didn't know you cared Arukenimon!" Mummymon said delightedly, his face lighting up.  
  
"I don't care about you! Remember He told us that no harm could come to this boy." The woman shouted back angrily.  
  
"Oh, so then you don't love me?" Mummymon said sadly, his eyes dropping to his feet. While Mummymon was distracted Devimon took the opportunity to break free of the bandages.  
  
"Fools! You can't stop me! Evil Wing!" The attack struck Mummymon and sent him rolling his gun flying from his reach. Devimon advanced on the fallen digimon. With a powerful flap of his wings he went airborn.  
  
Devimon aimed and had almost let loose with his attack, when he was nailed in the back by a beam of energy, a fire ball, and a stone slab. Donovan tried to raise his head but fell back. His head landed on something soft. He looked up to see Kari abouve him.   
  
"Are you okay?" Kari asked as she put her hands on his cheeks. Donovan didn't even have the strength to scream as he fell into the darkness.  
  
"Where am I?" Donovan asked as the world came into focus.  
  
"You fainted. The fight must have been to much for you." Elaine said.  
  
The digidestined, their digimon, and Arukenimon and Mummymon were all standing around him. The digimon were eyeing Arukenimon and Mummymon wearily, while Mummymon was trying to get Elaine to give him his gun back. After he had dropped it Elaine had picked it up and used it against Devimon.  
  
"Why do I hurt so much?" Donovan asked himself outloud.   
  
"Probably because of the beatings you took. You know Devimon and whoever beat you up this morning." Elaine said, smiling sightly.  
  
"Is he going to live?" Arukenimon demanded suddenly.  
  
"Yes, I'll just be sore for a while." Donovan told her.  
  
"Why do you care if he lives?" demanded Cody.  
  
"My partner wants to be reunited with this boy." Arukenimon informed him.  
  
"Sometimes I think your in love with him, the way you do everything he asks without question." Mummymon said sadly.  
  
"I am not! Don't be an idiot!" Arukenimon denied blushing slightly.  
  
"Whose your partner? And when can we meet him?" Davis asked.  
  
"He'll be here soon enough." Arukenimon promised. As she said this a sreeching cry was heard in the distance. "Ah! That's him now." she said. her lips formong a small smile. 


	5. The Seeker of Light

  
  
The Seeker of Light  
  
  
The group waited silently. Again the cry rose, this time much closer. After a few minutes a dark form came into view. It was an Airdramon. As it swooped over-head a boy jumped to the ground.  
  
"Good work. Now go rest Airdramon it's a long flight back to my fortress." The boy said. He was a carbon copy of Donovan in every way but coloration. This boy had brown eyes that sparkled with a mixture of joy and sadness, his hair was blonde almost white. He wore a white shirt and cream colored shorts.  
  
"What took you so long?" Arukenimon demanded.  
  
"Sorry, I got stuck in a Birdramon migration." He replied scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Anyway! So these are kids that gave Ken so much trouble? They don't look like much."  
  
"Hey! I'll show you who doesn't look like much!" Davis shouted an empty threat. There was something about the boy that told him to be wary.  
  
"So this is him? Hmm, I don't see the resemblence." The blonde boy said looking at Donovan. "He looks a little scrawny. Do I look like that?"  
  
"I know you!" Donovan exclaimed all of a sudden.  
  
"I should hope so, Brother!" The boy said back.  
  
"It's been a while Douglas. So this is where you went that night four years ago."  
  
"Yeah. It's a pretty nice place here. I've got my partner, my castle, and the empire that until a few weeks ago Ken was helping me create."  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"Join me. The Prophecies foretell our battle. But prophecies have been wrong before. Join me and we will be an unstoppable force in the Digital World. No one would be able to stop our rule over the digimon."   
  
"You can't just enslave digimon it's not right!" Ken shouted suddenly.  
  
"You've done the same as I have 'Digimon Emperor'!" Douglas shot back, causing Ken to flinch at the memories.  
  
"I didn't know... No, I didn't want to know. I've realized that digimon are real beings like us! Enslaving any living thing is wrong!" Ken told him.  
  
"I'll do whatever it takes to achieve Balance! No matter who I have to destroy! Brother, if your not with me you're against me. Next time a Virus type tries to tear your throat out Arukenimon and Mummymon won't be there to help. One day we shall meet and be forced to fight. Thus is our path set. Goodbye, Donovan." As Douglas had been talking Arukenimon had changed into her spider form. When he finished she slipped her arm around his waist and leapt straight into the air, landing softly on the Airdramon Douglas had come on as it passed overhead.  
  
After Douglas, Arukenimon, and Mummymon had left the silence stretched for several minutes. Finally it was broken by a muffled groan as Donovan fell to the ground. Bruises and cuts appearing on the visible parts of his body.  
  
Kari was the first to reach him, but before she even managed skin to skin contact, Donovan screamed and began convulsing as arcs of energy passed between the two of them. Acting out of instinct Elaine wrapped her arms around Donovan's shaking form as both TK and Davis struggled to move Kari away.  
  
Just as the two boys had managed to drag Kari five feet from Donovan, she sighed and collapsed to her knees. She was blushing slightly and had a small smile on her face.  
  
"What did you do!" Elaine demanded, hugging Donovan to herself protectively.  
  
"It was so beautiful." Kari said, smiling languidly.  
  
"Yeah, I saw. I saw you try to kill Donovan! Tell me why!" Elaine shouted, furious at the obvious pain one of her best friends was suffering from.  
  
"Kill him? What are you talking about?" Kari asked shaking her head slightly. "What happened to Donovan?"  
  
"Forget it for now. We need to get Donovan back to our world." Ken told them.  
  
"How are we going to get to a digiport?" Cody asked.  
  
"We'll have one of the digimon to carry him." Ken suggested. Patamon Armor-digivolved and they hoisted Donovan onto his back.  
  
They made it to the digiport with no problems. However once they reached the gateway they discovered a large problem. How where they going to get Donovan to their world without landing in a huge pile and hurting him further? It was decided that Ken and Davis should carry him through first then the rest would follow.  
  
The three boys disapeared into the Gate. Seconds later the other Digidestined entered. They were met with the sight of th injured Donovan thrashing and screaming. Jagged arcs of energy kept exiting and entering his cuts.  
  
"It's against me! It wants me dead!" Donovan shouted in his unconiousness. "I won't let it kill me! I'll destroy it!!!" As the words left Donovan's mouth the ground began to shake, things fell, people fell. Outside the street cracked. The louder Donovan screamed the more violently the ground shook.  
  
"We've got to get back to the Digital World!" TK shouted.  
  
Davis held his D3 up to the computer and shouted "Digiport open!"  
  
There was a flash and they were in the Digiworld. The ground stopped shaking and Donovan sighed. The children watched in apprehension as tendrils of darkness reached out to Donovan from the shadows made by the trees and caressed him gently over his wounds.  
  
"He's returned." A voice said from the forest.  
  
"Who's there" Davis demanded, his voice still shaking from shock.  
  
A man stepped out of the shadows. He wore white robes and a hood. "Hello TK, Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon. You've grown older since the last time we met. I on the other hand have gotten younger. How do I look?" The man said as he lowered his hood to reveal the youthful face.  
  
"Gennai!?!" The voices of Patamon, Kari, TK, and Gatomon excalaimed all at once.  
  
"That would be me. So. What happened to my son?" Gennai asked.  
  
"Your what?" the digidestined and their digimon demanded as one. 


	6. Like Father unlike Son

Like Father unlike Son  
  
"He's my son." Gennai repeated.   
  
"So let me get this straight," Davis said, "Your Donovan's father?"   
  
"Yes." Gennai sighed.  
  
"How?" TK asked.  
  
"Well when a man and a woman...."Genai started but was cut off by Cody.  
  
"We know about the whole birds and the bees speech. He means how did Donovan get to our world?"  
  
"You see when they were born I noticed a mark on their legs." Gennai began.  
  
"They?" Elaine said looking up from Donovan's prone form.  
  
"Donovan and his brother. Anyway every living thing in the Digital World knows the Legend of Balance. It used to be that everyone knew the Legend, it didn't matter what world they lived in. They just knew. So anyway, I knew that according to the Legend I had to send them to my native world."  
  
"You're from our world?!?" Yolie gasped.  
  
"Yes. I am." Gennai told her.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Davis questioned.  
  
"I am the original Digidestined." Gennai told them with pride. His statement was met with many gasps of amazement and confusion.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Old." was all Gennai said.  
  
"Okay you don't want to talk about it." Davis said, shrugging. "So what year were you born?"  
  
" somewhere back in the 1900's. I'm not sure... You forget after awhile." Gennai said.  
  
"You forgot your own birthday?" Elaine asked.  
  
All further conversation was cut off as Donovan moaned and opened his eyes. Looking around his gaze fell on Gennai. " I know you."  
  
"I don't see how you could. I was forced to send you away when you were only a few days old." Gennai told him.  
  
" I know all about what you did. The Shadows told me. They told me how you abandoned us. how you hated us. And even....." Donovan stopped and tilted his head as if listening hard to something. "... you feared us. You were afraid of your own newborn children. What kind of digdestined are you? Crest of Reliability my ass. You wouldn't even take care of your own children. What would Annie say if she could see you now?" His voice was full of scorn and hatred.  
  
"How do you know about Annie?" Gennai demanded angrily.  
  
"The Shadows told me. They told me you helped kill her. They said she's my mother. Why did you kill my mother?" Donovan asked, his voice hard and low.  
  
"Whose Annie?" Kari asked.  
  
"She was my partner. We fell in love. When it was time to go back to the real world I decided to stay here with her. We lived here happily for a few decades then we decided to uhm... consumate our relationship. the result were the apptly named Donovan and his brother Douglas. Annie died in Childbirth. So if anyone killed her it was you." Gennai said coldly to Donovan.  
  
Donovan smirked. "Wouldn't be the only blood on my hands." He raised his hands and looked at them. " I can still see the surprise on their faces when this 'Weak' little ten year old slaughtered them. The Shadows weren't with me then. I did it bec-" He was interupted by Elaine.  
  
"You did it so they wouldn't hurt me. They would have done awful things to me if it weren't for you." She told him supportively.  
  
"Actually the truth is I hadn't really noticed you until after the first dropped. I was thinking about killing you, but I saw your strength and I was afraid." He said sadly.  
  
"My strength? What strength?" Elaine said light heartedly. 


	7. The Day We Met

The Day We Met Donovan turned the alley corner when he was confronted by two men. They looked to be 18 or 20. "You can't come through here." the older man said. "Why not?" Donovan demanded. He was in a bad mood, he had gotten into a fight and was sent home from school. He was expecting a pretty harsh beating from Ms. Karol. If these guys don't let me pass I'll just kick 'em around a little. That should help my mood. "Cause our boss is busy breaking in the new girl he found." the younger one laughed. "Wish I could get some of her." the older man said. "Let me through, or you'll be sorry." Donovan said threateningly. "Awww that's so cute." the younger man said. Then taking out a metal pipe, added "Get 'im." The fight was over quickly. Donovan hadn't been in the mood to play with them. He stepped over their unconscious forms to continue into the alley way. There must be more around here. He thought to himself. Sure enough there was a split off in the alley that led to a dead end. In it there were atleast twelve other guys, all surrounding something or someone, and they were laughing. Their ages seemed to range from 13 to mid-20s. This was going to be fun. Donovan stepped up behind one man and smashed his elbow into the guys back. The man's scream alerted his friends and they stood for a moment in confusion before attacking Donovan. He lashed out at the man closest to him, grabbing his arm and twisting until the bone snapped he swung and threw the man at one of his fellows. Donovan smiled this was going to be alot of fun. He closed his eyes and let his instinct take over. He could feel their pain and confusion. When he opened his eyes there was one man standing. Behind the man a little girl Donovan's age was starting to get up. Her shirt was off and her jeans were torn on the sides. The man was pulling his pants up. Once they were buckled he got into a fighting stance. Donovan hadn't seen this stance before but was still confident. If I can't beat him with skill I'll use brute force. He hated using his strength but when you have to you have to. Donovan stayed as he was and beckoned the older man forward. The man leapt forward with a vicious kick to Donovan's head but his foot was met with the boys fist. The man was thrown off balance and staggered back a few steps. "Well met little boy. What's your name? Maybe I'll let you join me when your older." The man laughed. "You won't live that long." Donovan stated calmly. "You fool! How dare you talk to the leader of the Red Clan like that!" The man yelled. "Your Dirk Johnson? Feared gang leader, drug pusher, and child rapist? Why are you so weak?" Donovan said with a voice so full of innocence it would make you sick. "Bastard. I'm through playing. Now I'm going to kill you." Dirk said. Pulling out a knife he lunged again at Donovan. The boy side stepped the attack and shifted his weight. As Dirk went past Donovan brought his knee into the man's face, then slammed his fists into the small of Dirk's back.  
  
"You're the one parents fear?" Donovan teased. "My grandmother could beat you." "You little brat. I'll tear out your eyes." Dirk screamed. Dirk charged forward again, but his offensive was brought up short by an uppercut to the chin. When Donovan removed his fist from Dirk's face the man fell limply to the ground. "That was amazing!" The girl said as she stood and walked over to Donovan, "Thank you so much for saving me." she said. Then startling Donovan she reached out and hugged him. "Don't hug me yet. You've seen what I can do. I can't allow you to leave here al...." He was cut off by the girl. "Alone? You mean your going to walk me home? Oh, thank you so much!" She exclaimed hugging Donovan tighter. He was about to tell her to get away from him but he felt... Something rolling off of this girl. Something that frightened him. "Y-Yeah, I'll walk you home." He figured it would be best to let her live. There was something vastly different about this girl, and Donovan didn't feel like finding out what it was. "Oh! I don't even know your name. I'm Elaine. How do you do?" She said happily. Stunned by the fact that this girl seemed to have forgotten what just happened, it took him a few moments to answer. "I'm Donovan. Now come on I'll take you home." "Uh it's kinda cold. Do you have a coat or something?" Elaine asked. Wordlessly, Donovan shrugged out of his coat and threw it to her. When she was finished putting it on he asked, "Are you ready?" "Yeah. And thank you again." She replied taking hold of one of Donovan's hands. "Come on let's go. I'm gonna be in alot of trouble when I get home." He told her. 


End file.
